The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In an attempt to provide a fine cutting mower, manufacturers have provided mowers including a mower base unit and an independent moveable cutting unit. The moveable cutting unit independently follows contours of an underlying terrain to mow without scalping the turf. The cutting unit is typically either towed or pushed by the mower base unit. While use of the independent cutting unit has minimized turf scalping, the pushing and towing methods generally allow excessive lateral movement of the cutting unit relative to the base mower unit while traveling in a forward direction. A lawnmower operator may be unable to control the cutting unit to track in a straight line as the cutting unit follows the ground contour. Unsightly cutting patterns and portions of uncut grass may result.
Therefore, a need exists for a lawnmower having a mower base unit and an independent cutting unit operable to follow undulating terrain while preventing binding motions and minimizing lateral movement such that the cutting unit travels along a substantially straight line.